Restart
by RWlover93
Summary: Cinco anos após a saída de Hogwarts, Harry está noivo há quatro... Talvez esse casamento nunca saia...
1. Chapter 1

[recortes do Profeta Diário]

**HARRY POTTER ENTRA NO TREINAMENTO PARA AURORES**

_Após seu feito histórico na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Harry Potter, 18 anos, passa com louvor no exame de admissão de Aspirantes à Auror do Ministério da Magia..._

**HARRY POTTER CONFIRMA NOIVADO COM GINEVRA WEASLEY**

_Após rumores de separação, o casal mais comentado dos últimos meses confirma o noivado. Harry Potter, 19 anos, e Ginevra Weasley, 18 anos, afirmam em entrevista que estão muito felizes com a decisão, mas não querem apressar o casamento que..._

_**DO SONHO À REALIDADE**_

_O bruxo mais famoso de todos os tempos torna-se finalmente um Auror, tendo se formado neste final de semana, Harry Potter, 20 anos, integra a partir de agora o corpo de Aurores do Ministério da Magia, mas seu treinamento não acabará..._

_**A PROCURA CONTINUA**_

_E as buscas pelos ex-Comensais da Morte continuam, o Ministro da Magia anunciou em nota oficial que Harry Potter, 21 anos, Auror formado à um ano, participará das buscas aos ex-Comensais e que acredita plenamente em sua experiência com a Magia das Trevas..._

**HARRY POTTER TORNA-SE CHEFE DA SEÇÃO DOS AURORES**

_Está confirmado: Harry Potter foi nomeado chefe da Seção dos Aurores, com apenas 22 anos ele se torna o mais jovem chefe nomeado em mais de 100 anos. A cerimônia de nomeação aconteceu no último domingo no salão de Festas do Ministério da Magia, e os rumores de que ele sabe o paradeiro de mais cinco ex-Comensais aumentam..._

**MAIS DOIS EX-COMENSAIS SÃO ENCONTRADOS**

_Mais dois ex-Comensais da Morte foram encontrados na última terça-feira, a missão, comandada por Harry Potter, seguiu pistas e rumores do paradeiro dos desaparecidos durante uma semana inteira. Os nomes não foram divulgados, em entrevista Harry Potter afirmou que usará os depoimentos dos encontrados para procurar os restantes._

Harry Potter já estava acostumado a driblar os repórteres ávidos por notícias, e agora que tinha encontrado mais dois Comensais, eles estavam insanos por nomes, mas precisava controlá-los, não podia correr o risco de assustar os outros Comensais escondidos.

Estava caminhando pelo corredor que levava à sala de interrogatório, já tinha interrogado um dos Comensais encontrados, mas o outro... Não sabia por que, mas estava evitando esse encontro o máximo possível.

Na verdade ele sabia por que.

Estava receoso de ver aquele que conviveu por sete anos em Hogwarts, afinal, cinco anos haviam se passado e ele não sabia o que esperar de Draco Malfoy.

Depois da guerra final ele não o vira mais, fugira com Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy, aproveitaram o momento de distração dos Aurores e simplesmente desapareceram.

Harry encontrou Lúcio Malfoy dois anos depois, e ele estava morto.

Narcisa continuava foragida e Draco Malfoy estava na sala de interrogatório, esperando-o.

- Você não está numa situação boa rapaz, é melhor começar a dizer o paradeiro dos outros ex-Comensais – dizia uma voz exaltada que saía da sala de interrogatório – É claro, se não quiser o beijo do Dementador...

- Meu sonho é receber um beijo de algum Dementador, sabia? – respondeu outra voz arrastada, que Harry conheceu na mesma hora

- Olha aqui seu...

- Já chega Dipper, nos deixe a sós – disse Harry entrando na sala.

O bruxo alto de feições carrancudas, chamado Dipper, olhou-o com desprezo e saiu sem dizer mais nada, antes de Harry chegar ele era o candidato mais qualificado à chefe da Seção dos Aurores.

- Olha quem está aqui... O famoso Harry Potter!– disse Draco batendo palmas. - Devo pedir um autógrafo?

Harry olhou-o por alguns segundos, só para ter certeza de que Malfoy continuava o mesmo. Não importava o quanto suas roupas estivessem surradas, ou quanto o corte de seu cabelo louro estivesse desatualizado, seu ar de superioridade continuava o mesmo. Suas feições estavam mais maduras, obviamente, mas para Harry era como se tivesse voltado no tempo, estava em frente ao mesmo Malfoy que conhecera na escola, só que um pouco menos nutrido.

- Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras Malfoy.

- Olha só como está sério... O maravilhoso Potter chefe da Seção dos Aurores e salvador do mundo bruxo nas horas vagas... – disse Malfoy colocando os pés na mesa – Aliás quero manifestar minha satisfação por ter arranjado uns segundos do seu precioso tempo comigo.

- Tire os pés da mesa, você não está na sua casa. – disse Harry sério

- Com certeza não... – disse Malfoy tirando os pés da mesa e olhando para o relógio de parede – Ah, acho que essa é a hora que o Profeta Diário está saindo, não vai correr para ver se conseguiu outra primeira página falando do seu casamento tosco que nunca sai?

- Já chega Malfoy! - gritou Harry perdendo o controle – Deixe que eu faça algumas explicações... Você está foragido de Azkaban há quatro anos, e a menos que colabore com as investigações, você vai apodrecer na cela.

- Eu devo me desesperar? – perguntou Malfoy sarcasticamente – Me poupe das suas ameaças Potter, são totalmente inúteis.

- Você está dizendo que prefere morrer com um beijo do Dementador do que dizer o paradeiro dos outros ex-Comensais? – perguntou Harry incrédulo

- Estou vendo que não importa quanto tempo passe, algumas coisas simplesmente não mudam... – disse Malfoy como se falasse a si mesmo, depois olhou para Harry – Você continua tapado.

- Eu não admito que...

- Não é questão de admitir Potter, é questão de ter um pouco de inteligência – disse Malfoy – Você e seus subalternos acham mesmo que eu sei onde estão os outros? Acham que nos separamos, mas que tudo fazia parte de um plano e que voltaríamos a nos encontrar algum dia? Até uma criança de cinco anos sabe que isso é improvável.

- Você quer dizer que...

- É Potter, eu quero dizer que não faço a mínima idéia onde estão aqueles idiotas incompetentes, nem sei se estão vivos. – respondeu Malfoy

- Você sabia que sua mãe também está no meio desses "idiotas incompetentes"? – perguntou Harry olhando-o

- É claro que não, minha mãe não se misturaria com eles.

- Então ela abandonou o seu pai?

- O que ela fez ou deixou de fazer ao meu pai não é da minha conta – respondeu ele sem paciência – O que? Isso aqui está virando uma terapia de família? Ah... Esqueci, você nunca teve uma.

Harry sentiu o ódio pulsar em suas veias, ele sabia que Malfoy estava provocando-o, queria vê-lo descontrolado, mas agora tinha conseguido. Ele avançou em Malfoy e o segurou pelas golas da camisa.

- Eu não sei em que mundo de fantasia você está vivendo Malfoy, mas aqui você não passa de um prisioneiro, então abaixe a merda do seu ego, por que a minha paciência acabou. – disse ele olhando Malfoy nos olhos – Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para manter você vivo, então é melhor você ficar na sua.

- Vai Potter, coloca suas garrinhas de fora, mostra que você não é tão santo quando todos acham que é... – disse Draco sorrindo levemente

- Você foi capturado Malfoy! Como pode estar tão confiante? Não tem nem a competência de se esconder... – disse Harry entrando no jogo de insultos dele – Mas você é assim mesmo... Não consegue fazer as coisas até o final.

- Me procuram há quase cinco anos, e você acha que eu simplesmente apareci de uma hora para outra com um alvo desenhado na bunda? – perguntou Malfoy - Sinceramente Potter, acho que quem está vivendo num mundo de fantasia aqui, é você.

ooo

Harry aparatou em frente à sua casa por volta do meio-dia.

Dividia o apartamento com Ron desde que saíram da escola, ele também trabalhava no Ministério, na seção de relações internacionais, mas estava de licença por causa dos preparativos do casamento com Hermione.

- Harry! Desculpe a intromissão, mas tomei a liberdade de fazer o almoço hoje – disse a voz de Hermione quando ele entrou, ela estava com a varinha em punho.

- Fique à vontade, não aguento mais o empanado de frango do Ron... – brincou Harry afrouxando a gravata e caminhando até a amiga – E onde ele está?

- Recebeu um chamado do Ministério, um problema com o Ministro da França... – respondeu ela dando-lhe um abraço – Ah, também tomei a liberdade de chamar a sua noiva para almoçar conosco.

- Oh, que bom... Não pude falar com ela hoje... – disse Harry – Não tive tempo nem de respirar hoje...

- Eu li no Profeta... Conseguiram mais dois Comensais?

- É... Eu vou tomar banho, depois conversamos sobre isso. – disse Harry subindo as escadas em seguida.

Harry entrou em seu quarto e jogou as roupas em cima da espaçosa cama, sua cabeça ainda estava longe, na conversa com Malfoy. Se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de conversa.

Ele entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, entrou embaixo dele e deixou a água fria cair em sua cabeça displicentemente.

Bom talvez fosse mesmo como Malfoy falara... "Não importa quanto tempo passe, algumas coisas simplesmente não mudam". Ele ainda conseguia descontrolá-lo, como fazia na escola, ainda conseguia ser insuportável, frio...

Até parecia que estava acompanhando-o pelo Profeta Diário, era a única razão para saber de seu noivado com Ginny, e de seu "casamento que nunca saía".

Até Draco Malfoy sabia disso... Era vergonhoso. Quatro anos de noivado com ela, era como se quanto mais o tempo passasse menos ele tivesse certeza do que queria.

Após alguns minutos ele saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e deu de cara com Ginny sentada em sua cama.

- Ginny! – exclamou ele

- Oi amor! Quis fazer uma surpresa. – disse ela abraçando-o – Hermione me chamou para um almoço de casais, achei uma ideia maravilhosa.

- Também gostei da ideia... Desculpe não ter mandado uma coruja pela manhã é que o dia foi muito intenso e...

- Eu entendo amor, você é chefe da seção agora! Isso quer dizer trabalho dobrado – disse ela sorrindo – Eu vou descer e ajudar a Mione com os pratos...

- Está certo. – respondeu Harry.

Ela deu um rápido beijo nele e saiu, quase na mesma hora Ron passou pelo corredor e os dois quase esbarraram.

- Eu pensei que ia te pegar saindo do Ministério – disse Ron colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto – Mas o meu francês é tão ruim que eu demorei um pouquinho mais com o Ministro Russeu...

- Imaginei exatamente isso. – respondeu Harry sorrindo

- Almoço dos casais é? Essas duas tão tem mais o que inventar para colocar você na forca... – comentou Ron baixinho – Daqui a pouco vão se cansar das indiretas e passar para a tortura física!

Harry pegou a primeira almofada que viu e jogou no amigo que escapou por pouco por ter fechado a porta.

Ele terminou de se trocar e abriu a porta do quarto, na mesma hora em que Hermione ia bater.

- Posso falar com você, senhor Chefe da Seção dos Aurores? – perguntou ela

- Tem que marcar uma hora... – brincou Harry

- Você é o padrinho mais descansado que eu já vi! – disse ela empurrando-o e entrando no quarto - O casamento será mês que vem e você nem escolheu a roupa!

- Escolher? Eu não preciso de um mês para escolher um paletó! – disse ele – Temos que concordar que não existem tantos modelos assim...

- Eu e a Ginny saímos ontem para escolher os vestidos... – disse Hermione – Ela acabou provando um vestido de noiva, ficou tão linda você precisava...

- Hermione, não começa, ok? – disse Harry sem paciência

- Mas eu não disse nada demais! – respondeu ela puxando-o pelo braço – Harry! Ela me disse que ficaria muito feliz se casasse no mesmo dia que eu, sabe? Um casamento duplo!

- Mas você vai casar em um mês.

- E daí?

- E daí que casamento não é como vestir uma roupa ou calçar um sapato, precisa-se de planejamento e você sabe disso – disse Harry – Ela sabe que casaremos no momento certo.

- Harry, a Ginny é a minha melhor amiga e é uma garota maravilhosa, não a magoe, por favor. – disse Hermione saindo do quarto em seguida.

Harry respirou fundo e saiu do quarto em seguida.

Estava claro que para Ginny era muito difícil ver sua melhor amiga e seu irmão se casando, ver os preparativos, era normal que sentisse vontade de fazer o mesmo, mas ele não se sentia pronto para casar, ela precisava entender isso.

Ron ainda tomava banho em seu quarto, então Harry desceu e sentou-se no sofá. Hermione e Ginny organizavam o almoço e conversavam sobre casamento, só para variar.

Mas ele não estava prestando tanta atenção à conversa delas, sua mente ainda estava presa em horas antes...

**ooo**

Harry saiu da sala de interrogatório, sua cabeça doía sorrateiramente, ele entrou em sua sala e deu de cara com Dipper.

- Conseguiu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou imediatamente

- Ele disse que não sabia de nada.

- Ele disse que não sabia? E você acreditou! – exclamou Dipper – Sinceramente Potter, você acha mesmo que ele ia dizer de boa vontade o paradeiro dos amigos?

- Eles não eram amigos, o Malfoy falou a verdade, não sabe onde estão os outros. – disse Harry

- E como pode ter tanta certeza?

**ooo**

Dipper estava certo... Como poderia ter tanta certeza de que Malfoy falara a verdade? E se soubesse onde estavam os outros ex-Comensais? Como ele poderia saber se Malfoy não tinha mesmo nenhum amigo ex-Comensal além de Snape?

- Cara, o Ministério todo está comentando, mas ninguém sabe quem são os dois Comensais encontrados. – disse Ron enquanto descia as escadas

- Ainda é informação sigilosa, então por favor não comentem com ninguém... – disse Harry – Um é Albert Groos e o outro é Draco Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy? – exclamou Hermione – Estou passada...

- Eu estava na minha sala quando recebi a notícia. – disse Harry caminhando até a mesa

- Mas o encontraram do nada? – perguntou Ron sentando-se ao lado de Hermione

- Isso é mais intrigante... Ele foi encontrado pelas redondezas do Ministério. – explicou Harry

- Como se quisesse ter sido encontrado... – disse Hermione

"_Me procuram há quase cinco anos, e você acha que eu simplesmente apareci de uma hora para outra com um alvo desenhado na bunda? Sinceramente Potter, acho que quem está vivendo num mundo de fantasia aqui, é você."_

Harry lembrou do que Malfoy tinha falado, então foi isso que ele quis dizer? Que ele quis ser encontrado? Mas por qual motivo?

- E você Ginny, o que acha? – perguntou Hermione olhando para a amiga

- Eu nunca gostei do Malfoy mesmo... Espero que pague pelo que fez, só isso. – ela respondeu se servindo de macarrão com queijo.

- Mas não há provas reais de que ele tenha feito algo... – disse Harry

- Ele tinha a marca negra, não tinha? – perguntou Ron – E tentou matar Dumbledore, você estava lá.

- Estava, e também vi que ele não queria realmente matá-lo, ele abaixou a varinha quando Dumbledore lhe ofereceu ajuda – disse Harry enchendo seu copo com cerveja amanteigada – Era como se estivesse ali por não ter outra opção.

- Se não fez nada, por que se escondeu por cinco anos? – perguntou Ginny

- Medo talvez, de ser acusado pelos crimes dos pais... – disse Harry – Malfoy nunca foi um bom exemplo de coragem...

- Você fala como se o conhecesse. – disse Ginny – Até parece que esqueceu todas as coisas que ele fez na escola, dos insultos, das brigas...

- Não estamos mais em Hogwarts Ginny, as coisas aqui são muito mais importantes que briguinhas de escola. – disse Harry.

Ginny se calou e bebeu seu suco sem encará-lo.

- Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto, não acham? – disse Hermione imediatamente – Harry você precisa levar o Ron para escolher o smoking.

- Hermione, eu não vou usar smoking! – protestou ele – É um casamento, não uma ópera!

- Mas smoking é muito elegante, você não acha Harry? – perguntou Hermione

- Acho, mas também acho que smoking não faz muito o estilo do Ron – disse Harry – Um paletó preto talvez...

- Não dá para casar de camisa? – perguntou Ron

- Claro que dá, é claro, se você não quiser casar comigo. – disse Hermione olhando-o furiosa

- Ok, ok... Eu uso smoking se isso te deixa feliz – disse Ron comendo seu macarrão

- Você sabe que ele se casaria com você até vestido de fada mordente se fosse preciso – disse Harry olhando para Hermione que começou a rir.

Ginny que ainda estava calada, se levantou inesperadamente.

- Você não vai terminar de comer? – perguntou Harry olhando

- Estou sem fome. – ela respondeu saindo da cozinha

- Vai lá. – disse Hermione a Harry.

Ele respirou fundo e se levantou, seguiu Ginny até a sala e segurou seu braço, fazendo-a parar.

- Desculpa ter falado daquele jeito com você, o trabalho me deixa muito estressado e eu acabo descontando em quem não merece. – disse ele

- Eu te amo muito Harry, não sei o que faria sem você – ela disse abraçando-o, algumas lágrimas saíam de seus olhos – Eu sei que às vezes te irrito quando falo de casamento, sei que seu trabalho exige muito de você... Você que precisa me desculpar.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, olha para mim – disse Harry segurando o rosto dela – Eu prometo que não vou magoar você, não importa o que aconteça.

- Eu sei disso. – ela respondeu sorrindo

* * *

**N/A: **_Bom, não sei de que parte louca da minha mente a idéia dessa fic surgiu, na verdade acho que sei, um dia pensei que deveria dar um jeito no que a JK fez, sabem? Organizar as coisas do jeito eu achava certo, então aqui está a minha tentativa._

_Eu pressuponho que essa fic será um pouco longa, mas vou logo avisando que não gosto de enrolar, tipo ficar inventando histórias paralelas só para a fic ficar grande, não gosto disso, então ela pode ficar longa ou não, acho que o conceito de longa varia de pessoa para pessoa..._

_Estou sem Beta-Reader então perdoem meus equívocos._

_**MERCHANDISING:**_

_Entrem na minha comunidade no Orkut dedicada a Drarry:_

_**Drarry Lovers**_

_Twitter:_

**rosamalfoy**

_Enfim, sem mais delongas, espero que gostem da fic e que deixem muitos reviews._

_Abraços, _

_Rosa Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry chegou ao Ministério da Magia para mais um dia de trabalho, tirou a tarde de folga no dia anterior, mas hoje não teria a mesma sorte. Logo que chegou a sua sala teve a infelicidade de encontrar Rodolf Dipper.

- Bom dia. – ele disse educadamente, mas não obteve resposta de Dipper – O que deseja?

- Vim dizer que como não veio pela tarde eu tomei a liberdade de começar os trabalhos com Draco Malfoy. – disse Dipper

- O que? – exclamou Harry

- É bastante interessante o que um Dementador pode fazer a alguém que não sabia de nada... – disse Dipper sorrindo maliciosamente

- Você está querendo me dizer que usou um Dementador para interrogar o Malfoy? – perguntou Harry tentando se controlar

- É procedimento padrão quando...

- Eu acho que fui bastante claro quando disse que Draco Malfoy não ia passar por interrogatórios enquanto eu estivesse fora, e muito menos com Dementadores.

- A questão é que o tempo está correndo Potter, a cada segundo que passa podemos perder um comensal. – disse Dipper

- Dipper, eu vou ser bem claro e espero que agora você entenda – disse Harry olhando-o – Você está fora do caso a partir deste momento.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, eu...

- E se quiser manter seu emprego é melhor ficar calado. – disse Harry – Ah, e está suspenso por duas semanas por desacatar uma ordem expressa minha.

- Você acha que pode fazer o que quiser, não é? – disse Dipper com a voz sombria – Se não fosse "o escolhido Harry Potter" ainda estaria no treinamento para Aurores, você não tem nenhuma competência para executar esta função, é um tolo sentimental!

- Então vá reclamar ao Ministro da Magia, que me deu o cargo – disse Harry – E não apareça na minha frente por duas semanas.

Dipper bufou e saiu da sala batendo a porta com violência, chamou a atenção de alguns funcionários que passavam por perto, mas ele não os deu ouvidos e saiu da sala.

Harry pediu que levassem Malfoy para a sala de interrogatório imediatamente, não sabia como ele estava, os Dementadores não costumavam ser legais com Ex-Comensais.

Bom, era como ele estava imaginando.

Malfoy estava muito pior do que quando o vira da primeira vez, tinha olheiras ao redor dos olhos e sua pele estava mais branca que o normal, parecia um fino tecido sobre o corpo.

- Como pode ver, seu amigo não foi tão gentil comigo. – Draco comentou – Mas já que ele estava cumprindo ordens suas eu imaginei que os Dementadores fizessem parte.

- Eu não admito que Dementadores estejam presentes em interrogatórios, Dipper foi suspenso por desacatar minhas ordens – disse Harry – Ele também bateu em você? – exclamou ele quando Draco virou o rosto e um hematoma ficou amostra em seu olho direito

- Só depois da quinta vez que eu disse que não sabia de nada – respondeu Draco sem emoção

- Idiota... – sussurrou Harry para si mesmo

- Olha Potter, eu não preciso da sua pena, ok? Apenas deixa rolar, eu estou preso, não estou?

- Ainda não – disse Harry – Você precisa passar por julgamento.

- Previsível...

Harry olhou para o louro, e foi inexplicável, sentiu uma espécie de empatia, algo o dizia que Malfoy não era tão ruim quanto queria aparentar. Estava ali vulnerável, aceitando a ideia de ir para Azkaban, sem reclamar ou ironizar o fato.

- Eu posso me arrepender de dizer isso, mas... Eu acredito em você – disse Harry olhando-o – Acredito quando diz que não sabe o paradeiro de mais Comensais.

- Acredita é? Hum... – murmurou Draco – Já tinha quase esquecido da sua mania de ver o bem nas pessoas...

- Você está reclamando por que eu disse que acreditava em você? – exclamou Harry confuso

- Você quer que eu agradeça, é isso? – perguntou Draco

- Não, não precisa agradecer – disse Harry se levantando – Nossas seções de interrogatório não acabam aqui.

- Você não consegue mesmo segurar essa vontade de me ver, não é?

Harry olhou de relance para trás, mas saiu da sala sem dizer nada.

Ele caminhou lentamente até sua sala até que alguém chamou sua atenção.

- Sr. Potter! – chamou a moça de óculos e cabelos louros a sua frente

- Ah, oi Mary. – disse Harry acordando de seu devaneio

- O Sr. Recebeu uma coruja do Ministro da Magia – disse ela entregando-lhe a carta – E tem uma moça na recepção esperando pelo senhor, disse que só sairia se lhe falasse.

- Ela se identificou? – perguntou Harry guardando a carta do Ministro no bolso da calça

- Sim senhor, chama-se... Pansy Parkinson.

Harry também não via a Parkinson desde que saíra da escola, mas talvez não fosse tão inesperada sua presença ali.

- Pois não? – disse Harry ao chegar à recepção e ver uma moça de cabelos pretos brilhosos de costas.

- Ele está aqui, não está? – perguntou ela se virando.

Pansy também não tinha mudado muito, seu cabelo estava mais longo, mas sua cara ainda era de nojo.

- De quem está falando?

- Não se faça de desentendido Potter, eu sei que o meu Draco está aqui. – disse ela – Você e seus capangas covardes o prenderam!

- Essas informações são sigilosas, Srta. Parkinson – disse Harry

- Eu quero vê-lo. – ela disse energicamente

- Me desculpe, mas não será possível. – respondeu Harry se virando

- Não vai ficar assim Potter! – ela gritou enquanto ele saía da recepção.

Depois do almoço Harry voltou para a sala de interrogatório, tinha ordenado que Draco tomasse banho e que trocassem suas roupas, quando ele entrou na sala Malfoy tinha uma aparência melhor.

- Você recebeu uma visita hoje. – disse Harry

- Que emoção... – respondeu Malfoy olhando para um ponto fixo na parede

- Pansy Parkinson.

- O que? Como ela soube que eu estava aqui? – perguntou Malfoy – É mais difícil se esconder dela do que de vocês.

- Você manteve contato com ela durante esse tempo?

- Eu não. Essa garota só faz atrapalhar – respondeu Malfoy cruzando os braços – Eu não quero vê-la. Dê um jeito.

- Vamos começar então. – disse Harry ignorando-o e abrindo a pasta. – O que aconteceu desde que você fugiu de Hogwarts, há cinco anos?

- Eu tenho mesmo que contar tudo? – perguntou ele sem vontade

- Obviamente.

"A ideia toda foi do meu pai, ele disse que mesmo que o Lord estivesse morto os Aurores iam caçar os Comensais até a morte, então ordenou que eu e minha mãe fugíssemos."

- Mas você disse que não sabia onde sua mãe estava – interrompeu Harry

- Você vai me deixar terminar ou está difícil?

Harry se calou.

"Como ia dizendo ele ordenou que fugíssemos, eu não queria, mas minha mãe me obrigou a sair correndo de lá feito um doido pelas árvores. Passamos em casa, ela pegou umas roupas e uma barraca que usamos na Copa Mundial de Quadribol... Passamos quase um mês inteiro juntos, até que eu acordei um dia e ela não estava mais lá."

- Não estava mais?! Ela te abandonou, é isso? – exclamou Harry incrédulo

- Talvez sim, mas ela achou que fosse o melhor para mim – disse Draco – Não vamos sair daqui hoje se você ficar me interrompendo toda hora.

- Eu preciso averiguar os detalhes!

- Averigúe depois!

- Continue!

"Ela deixou uma carta, dizendo que juntos nós seriamos mais fáceis de ser achados, mandou eu me cuidar... Essas coisas de mãe. Acabei indo para bem longe, descobri um lugarejo onde ninguém me conhecia, fiquei por lá durante esse tempo."

- E o que você fez nesse lugarejo?

- Nada.

- Como assim nada? Passou cinco anos num "lugarejo" desconhecido, sem fazer absolutamente nada? – exclamou Harry

- Eu lia o jornal. – respondeu Draco

- Essa história está muito mal contada...

- Não sei se você sabe, mas nem todos almejam ser Ministro da Magia como você...

- Eu não...

- Algumas pessoas querem apenas não fazer nada. – continuou Draco ignorando o outro.

- Você estava nesse lugarejo perdido no mundo e de repente resolveu aparecer pelas redondezas do Ministério?

- Olha Potter, eu estou aqui, não estou? – disse Draco olhando-o nos olhos pela primeira vez – Você conseguiu, parabéns senhor chefe da Seção dos Aurores! Por que simplesmente não me joga numa porcaria de cela e me esquece?

- As coisas não funcionam assim Malfoy, você vai ser julgado por ter sido um comensal, mas só esse fato não te coloca em Azkaban. Pelo o que eu sei, você nunca foi muito fiel mesmo...

- Ah Potter, nem todo mundo vive nesse seu mundinho colorido! É obvio que o fato de eu ter andado com os Comensais me torna um deles – disse Malfoy veemente – E eu também tenho a Marca Negra, esqueceu?

- Mas a Marca fui inutilizada, não foi? Quando Voldemort morreu?

- Quem se importa? Qualquer um que vê-la, mesmo nos dias de hoje, sai correndo como se fosse contagioso.

- Eu nunca deixaria uma pessoa ir para Azkaban apenas pelo fato de ter feito algumas escolhas erradas... Mesmo que essa pessoa seja você. – disse Harry

- Você vai me defender Potter? – perguntou Draco sorrindo ironicamente

- Cala a boca.

ooo

Quando saiu do interrogatório, Harry lembrou-se da carta que tinha recebido do Ministro, embora já imaginasse seu conteúdo, torceu para que não fosse urgente.

_Ao Sr. Harry Potter_

_Chefe da Seção dos Aurores_

_Saudações meu caro amigo, você sabe o quanto acredito no seu trabalho, senão teria escolhido outro para o cargo que você ocupa._

_Mas chegou ao meu conhecimento que você suspendeu Rodolf Dipper do caso dos Ex-Comensais e eu gostaria de saber o porquê dessa decisão._

_Entenda, Rodolf é um funcionário muito antigo e suas conquistas foram brilhantes durante todo esse tempo._

_Então peço que explique suas razões por escrito e me envie o mais rápido possível, não seria bom para a imagem do Ministério que dois grandes Aurores andem se desentendendo internamente._

_Sem mais,_

_Forence McGallen_

_Ministro da Magia._

Harry respirou fundo e voltou a caminhar para sua sala.

Forence McGallen foi eleito Ministro logo depois que Harry derrotou Voldemort, era como se ele marcasse um novo tempo, na verdade esse foi o slogan de sua campanha.

Harry respeitava-o por sua coragem, pois quando ele assumiu, o Ministério estava às ruínas, muito dos funcionários estavam foragidos já que se revelaram Comensais.

Além de ser muito educado e não ser arrogante por ser Ministro.

Ele continuou caminhando distraído pelo longo corredor até sua sala, quando entrou mal percebeu que tinha visita.

- Ron! – exclamou ele ao ver o amigo ruivo sentado em sua cadeira

- Eu sei, eu sei! Não deveria estar aqui, estou de licença e blá, blá, blá... Hermione vive dizendo isso – disse Ron energicamente – Mas o que posso fazer se o Ministro da França é mais tapado que um Trasgo?

- Não deixe a Mary te ouvir dizendo isso... Ela é francesa. – disse Harry fingindo seriedade

- Ah! Não aguento mais franceses... Acho que até se a Fleur aparecesse na minha frente eu sairia correndo! – brincou Ron – Acredita que o Russeu me chama de Onrd!

- Acredito, seu nome é muito difícil – respondeu Harry jogando a carta do Ministro na gaveta.

Harry pensou que poderia aproveitar a presença de Ron ali para contar-lhe dos atuais acontecimentos, então começou a falar do interrogatório de Malfoy e da ideia que tivera.

- Você ficou louco? – exclamou Ron

- Não, eu só acho que ele não mereça...

- Não mereça? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – disse Ron – Ele é Draco Malfoy, o cara que sempre encheu o nosso saco na escola, o que xingava Deus e o mundo, o que se achava melhor que todos, o que gostava das Artes das Trevas...

- Ron! Nós não estamos mais na escola, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? – disse Harry – Eu tive a maior prova de que ele não queria totalmente ser um Comensal, eu o vi baixando a varinha em vez de matar Dumbledore, eu o vi chorando no banheiro...

- Você nunca me contou essa do banheiro...

- Não tive tempo... Mas o caso é: Ele é produto do meio em que viveu, ele pode mudar, é só ter a chance certa. – disse Harry

- Ah, então você vai ser a fada madrinha dele? – perguntou Ron

- Ron...

- Sério Harry, às vezes eu não consigo te entender – disse Ron se levantando – O cara só te zuava, e agora você está com pena dele?

- Não é pena, é senso de justiça – explicou Harry – Eu sinto que estou fazendo o certo, não vou desistir do Malfoy assim tão fácil.

- Sério, acho que vou pro céu. – disse Ron abrindo a porta da sala – Só por ter que aguentar essas loucuras suas...

Ron saiu sorrindo e Harry sentou-se na cadeira, tinha que escrever uma carta ao Ministro da Magia.

* * *

**N/A: **_Capítulo um pouco menor que anterior, mas nada que seja gritante._

_Esqueci de falar uma coisa na nota anterior: Eu não sou Harry/Ginny, mas é bem provável que eles fiquem juntos nesse começo, como eu disse antes, estou seguindo a linha de pensamento da JK, se ela quis que eles ficassem juntos, eles estão juntos, mas tudo deve mudar gradualmente. Até por que eles namoram desde a escola._

_Então não se desesperem com os afetos entre eles, eu também não gosto, mas é necessário, para um bem maior._

_Obrigaaaada pelos reviews fofos *-* amo vocês!_

**chibilele**: Aê, que bom que você concorda cmg! A tia Jô tava muito drogada qndo fez aquele Epílogo, deusolivre! Continua acompanhando tah? Besitos [obrigada por entrar na comu!]

**tsuzuki yami**: Oi, sabia que você estaria aqui, é meu leitor mais fiel, obrigada pelo carinho de sempre! :*

**Fabianadat****: **Que bom que estará seguindo minha "saga". Espero que esteja gostando. :*

**Cin Infante**: Então somos 2, por que amo ficar imaginando como seria o reencontro deles... continue acompanhando viu? Bjs.

_Qualquer dúvida que tiverem é só perguntar, ficarei feliz em respondê-los._

_Até o próximo capitulo o/._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Rosa Malfoy._

_(drarry __lovers__community__) _


End file.
